The Kids
by BeBe says hi
Summary: It's an OC contest. All info inside
1. Chapter 1

**BeBe: Okay, so recently I've gotten really into these OC contests, and so now I'm gonna write one for Teen Titans.**

**It's a new generation of heroes. It'll be made up of RobStar, BBRae and OCxOC kids. They aren't taking their responsibilities seriously-they think that no one can ever beat them-due to super villains that aren't hard to defeat. But, when Slade's children (one boy, one girl-they're twins) come into the picture, they're in for the run of their lives.**

**Yes, I know that Slade dies, but we're going to pretend that he had a children before that happened. I already have characters planned, but I don't really care who their parents are so I'm just gonna wait until you guys review. **  
><strong>I'm gonna need two titan girls, two titan boys, the twins, other super villains, and other heroes that'll probably show up in my story, so please tell me which one you want your OC(s) to be<strong>.

_Here's the info I need on your OC(s)-_

_Name: (First and last, if they are Robin or Beast Boy's child, please make their last names Grayson or Logan)_

_Nickname?:_

_Superhero name: (Please don't make it_ _too related to their power)_

_Appearance: (Please make them resemble their parents if their the original_ _children, otherwise I don't care, and please don't make them celeb look alikes)_

_Birthday:_

_Age: (14-16)_

_Gender:_

_Personality:_

_Style: (the type of clothes they wear when at the tower or out doing regular things)_

_Superhero clothes: (what do they wear while fighting crime?)_

_Parents:_

_Hobbies:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Good habits:_

_Bad habits:_

_Favorites-_

_Color:_

_Food:_

_Sport:_

_Animal:_

_T.V. show:_

_Book:_

_Movie:_

_Other info-_

_Romantic Relationship: (If preferred, I will make it with one of the bad guys)_

_Power(s): (Please don't make them have every power in the world, two or three are good)_

_Parents:_

_Things they're often heard saying:_

_When they're often heard saying those things:_

_Life: (What was their life like before joining the Teen Titans?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**BeBe: Kay, kay, so I've finally picked meh characters!**

**Roselynn Grayson by Ranger Sage (Teen Titan)**

**Alexandria Jade Logan by Moonlit Kit (Teen Titan)**

**Leiden Roth by .Silence (Teen Titan)**

**Zachery Alexander Pride by arose444 (Teen Titan)**

**Axelia by anabethchase999 (Bad guy)**

**Cody Wyld by annon (Bad guy)**

**I have also chosen some siblings that'll come in through out the chapters, so watch for them, oh, and I also have two characters of my own but I refuse to tell you until the first chapter which should come sometime next week**


	3. Chapter 3

_People die_  
><em>Beauty fades<em>  
><em>Love changes<em>  
><em>And you will always be alone<em>

Kirsten swung her arm around, hitting the punching bag with all her might. The words were ringing in her head as she did so. Twelve words, that was it-twelve words, but they spoke louder and with more truth than any other words she'd ever heard.

She wasn't training-she didn't have to. All of the villains out there were weaklings, she didn't have to be in shape at all, and she'd probably still be able to take them down. The only reason she was in the training room was because she needed to take her frustrations out on _something _and she couldn't do so on the other titans. Rose would yell at her if she tried, again.

It was the anniversary of _his _death-Kirsten couldn't remember his name, but every detail of his face was etched into her head. They'd been the best of friends, and he'd been killed by a bad guy.

Kirsten didn't know who killed him-that was why she was a super hero. She was planning on killing every villain out there and hope that she got the culprit.

She stopped, and blew her red bangs out of her bright blue eyes. This was getting her no where, she was still stressed. Sighing, she threw a towel over her shoulders, and made her way out of the training room- nearly running into Zac on the way out.

Zac shook his shaggy brown hair somewhat like a dog for a second before smiling down on her. "Whoa!" he laughed. "Calm down, there's no need to rush! You know that as long as you're with me, you're safe!"

Kirsten rolled her eyes at Zac's catchphrase. "Watch it, Zac, or I just might kill you. Now, where's my sister? I need to talk to her."

"She's in the living room." Zac chuckled, again, before making his around Kirsten and into the training room.

"You're going to train? Really?" Kirsten turned around, raising her eyebrows at the brunette. She was surprised, hardly anyone on their teem ever trained, anymore ever since the villains just got pathetic.

Zac shook his head. "You wish. A.J. forgot her laptop in here, and she threatened to blast me if I didn't get it for her."

Kirsten shook her head, before turning around and running to the living room. Rose was making lunch on the island, and A.J. was watching t.v. The others were no where to be seen.

Rose was Kirsten's twin sister, though they looked almost nothing alike-she was also the leader of the team since she was older by ten minutes. Kirsten stopped by her black haired twin, and leant up against the counter.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." she murmured, tracing her finger around the rim of a bowl that Rose had out.

Rose glanced up. "No, you're not." her voice sounded somewhat like an order.

Kirsten glared at her sister. "Oh, and why not?"

"Because I know better than to leave you alone, today of all days."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Rose, it's been ten years! I'm not going to go into some deep depression and try to kill myself!" Rose didn't answer, she just kept dicing tomatoes-her face showed that she hadn't changed her mind. "Besides, I was in the training room all by myself! It'll be easier for me to kill myself there than outside!"

"You really think you were alone?" Rose mused, absentmindedly. "Well, you weren't. Owen was in there, watching you from the shadows."

Narrowing her eyes, Kirsten jumped across the island, landing gracefully next to the black haired girl. She grabbed a knife from the top of the fridge and whirrled around. "Do you really think _Owen _could stop me if I really did want to kill myself?" she snarled, before holding the knife up to her wrist. "Hell, you wouldn't be able to stop me!"

Rose's face was still impassive. She knew that if she got worked up, it would probably make Kirsten do something she'd regret. "Don't get blood on the floor." she muttered. "Wren spent hours cleaning it up, after you beat the shit out of Zac last night."

Kirsten glared, before throwing the knife on the ground, and making her way towards the roof. "I'm gonna go meditate with him, now."

"You go do that." Rose murmured, never breaking stride. "Tell him lunch'll be ready in fifteen minutes while you're at it."

The door shut behind Kirsten on the last words. She let out a loud, angry sigh, before storming up to the roof. She couldn't believe that no one would believe that she was fine! It had been ten years! There was no way in hell she'd purposely kill herself over it!

Wren was by the edge of the room, levitating slightly off the ground-legs crossed, eyes closed just like his mother did. Kirsten floated over to him, landing in the same pose he was.

Wren opened one eye at peeked over at her-that was the only sign she had that he'd noticed her. For seconds later, he went back to meditating. Kirsten joined in, once he reached the beginning again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…."

Kirsten wasn't sure how long they stayed up there, but the next thing she knew, Angela was opening the door and telling them that lunch had been ready for ten minutes and if they didn't get down there, soon, Rose would blow a casket.

Wren got up, and made his way to the door, but stopped halfway there, and glanced around.

"You coming?" he asked.

Kirsten nodded, "Yeah, in a sec. I wanna be alone for a while."

Shaking his head, Wren went back over to her. "You know Rose ordered to stay with you at all times."

"Argh!" Kirsten cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "What makes you guys think that I'll kill myself? I'm telling you, _I'm fine!"_

"More fine than you were six years ago?" Angela asked, raising a brow as she made her way over to the two.

Kirsten hmphed and crossed her arms, looking out at the sea. "I was nine, then. Young and stupid-I'm older now, and I know better." she sighed at the looks her friends were still giving her. "Alright. You guys can stay-but please just stand faraway, so I can think."

The two black haired kids shrugged slightly before moving towards the far end of the roof. Far enough away so that Kirsten could have some privacy but close enough to be able to jump into action if she tried anything.

She sat on the edge of the roof and began to take out what remained of her frustrations in writing. She always carried a little notebook and pen around with her, so she could. When she was feeling down, she'd think of a new depressing poem and write it down. It was her way of relieving pain like how some people eat or cut themselves. The very first one was the twelve word poem that constantly ran through her head.

Of course no one could know about this, otherwise they'd think she really _was _suicidal. Kirsten sighed, placing the tip of her pen to the paper.

**Angel of Darkness**  
><strong>By Tyler David Bohne<strong>

**Born of love but raised by hate**  
><strong>Darkness seems to be my fate<strong>  
><strong>Death and Love hand in hand<strong>  
><strong>As I move across the land<strong>

**I move by the shadows and destroy the light**  
><strong>I am evil's unholy knight<strong>  
><strong>Flames of black and skies of red<strong>  
><strong>An army of darkness I have led<strong>

**With love as my sword and hate as my shield**  
><strong>You can't win on this battlefield<strong>  
><strong>Wings of black and hands of white<strong>  
><strong>You will think I walk the light<strong>

**But Death and sorrow are all that await**  
><strong>Those who cross my unholy fate<strong>  
><strong>Light or Dark it's all the same<strong>

"Kirsten Grayson!" Rose called, Kirsten jumped and turned to see her sister standing in the doorway**. **"Don't tell me you're bailing out on lunch to write a story!"

"Sorry!" Kirsten jumped up, and made her way over at the same time Angela and Wren did. She followed her friends down the stairs, as she finished writing the last line of the poem.

**You will lose at this unending game**

* * *

><p><strong>BeBe I am not making Kirsten a depressing character, she writes those poems to keep <strong>**from being depressing. Anyway, I forgot to say at the top, but I don't own Teen Titans or any poem that'll be used in this story.**

**The twelve words poem (it has no name) belongs to L.J Smith who put it in her book "Witchlight" a Night World Novel**

**Angel of Darkness belongs to Tyler David Bohne**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand why you're being so hostile towards us, Kei." Zac sighed, as the two of them ate breakfast. Well, I guess you could say it was an early lunch-seeing as they were the last two to have woken up. "We're only trying to help you out."

Kirsten sighed, and shook her head. "I know that… and deep down-way, way deep down-I actually appreciate the concern, but, it's been ten freaking years, Zac! I've become rational enough to not want to _kill _myself!" she sighed again, before smirking. "Besides, it's not like you're Mr. Goody-too-shoes, yourself."

Zac laughed. "I guess you're right. Hell, the only reason I'm doing this is because Rose put me up to it. She thinks that Wren, Owen or me can talk some sense into you." he raised an eyebrow at her, smirking as well. "Strange how it's only the boys on the team, huh?"

Without realizing it, Kirsten let out a laugh herself. "Yeah, well, that's because the girls are too high strung and take things too seriously."

"Like you trying to kill yourself?" Zac's face was still cheerful, but Kirsten could tell that this topic was meant to be serious.

"That was six-years-ago, Zac." Kirsten sighed, before looking away. "I know that time is supposed to heal all wounds, but it doesn't. It just makes the pain a bit more bearable." she looked back at him. "I know four years should've been enough, but I honestly don't know what came over me, that day. I just-I just had the sudden urge to jump."

"Even though you can't fly?" Zac smirked, obviously trying to change the subject to a somewhat lighter one.

It worked.

Kirsten shot up from her seat and grabbed the brunette by the collar of his shirt. "I told you not to say that so loud." she hissed, softly, before glancing around the Ops room to make sure no one was there to have heard them. "Plus, I can fly."

"I don't think jumping off the countertop and just barely making it to the couch-nearly falling ten times on the way there-counts as flying." Zac chucked, as Kirsten let go of him.

She blushed, and glared. "So, I need a little practice."

Zac laughed again, as the two of them put their plates in the sink and made their way towards the game room. Rose was off at school, being the only one who still went anymore ever since they took over the whole 'saving the city' job. Though, it never seemed to be much work, since they had to fight some villain maybe once a week. And they tended to be weak ass bad guys that seriously only took five or ten minutes to defeat.

"I'm just saying." Zac smirked. "It's weird to think that the daughter of _Starfire _still hasn't learned how to fly at _15."_

"Oh, I'll get it, eventually." Kirsten grumbled. "It's not as easy as it looks, you know."

"It's not easy to think of something happy-oh, wait, I forgot. We're talking about the next in line for the throne of Downersville, here."

"You're an ass hole, you know that?" Kirsten growled at him.

Zac held up a finger, in a lame excuse to try and look professional. "I believe the phrase you meant was 'Hot stuff'."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, 'cuz you're definitely hot stuff." she said, sarcastically.

"It's what I'm known for."

Kirsten stopped abruptly and turned to face Zac, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised. "Okay, Zachery, what do you want?"

Zac stared at her, eyes wide in fake innocence. "I have no clue what you mean!" he gasped.

"I mean that the only reason you _ever _bring up the fact that I can't fly is when you want to use it as blackmail." Kirsten rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want?"

"Nothing." Zac smiled. "I just think that maybe it's time that Rose and the others found out?"

She was about to tell him where he could shove his time, when Owen came up. Kirsten began to panic, because he must've heard the latter part of their conversation. And Zac was the only one who knew that she couldn't fly. When she told him, she'd made the mistake of thinking that he wouldn't hold it over her head.

"It's about time for us to find _what _out?" Owen asked, shaking his black hair out of his green eyes.

Kirsten bit her lip, as she tried to think of a cover up story. But Zac was speaking before she had the chance.

"Oh, well, Kei here is keeping a secret from you guys." he ruffled her hair as if she were a dog.

Owen raised a black brow down at her, and a let a little half smile cross his face. "Oh, really? What is it?"

"Well, our little half Tamerainian here actually can't-"

"H-Have kids!" Kirsten cried, throwing her hand over Zac's mouth. "Due to the different organs in our bodies, neither me nor Rose can have kids. We have different sex organs then most other people due to the fact that we're half Tamerainian and half human!"

She'd had a crush on Owen for quite a while now, ever since a few days after he'd moved in. He was the _last _person she wanted to know that she couldn't fly.

Owen blinked then shook his head. "Okay… whatever." he chuckled, before walking away.

Kirsten sighed in relief as she let go of Zac's mouth and they started towards the game room again. "I can't believe you just said that!" she cried. "I won't be able to look him in the eye ever again!"

Zac laughed "Hey, it's not my fault you're insecure and refuse to tell anyone." he blinked before looking over at her. "Which reminds me. There's something I've always wondered."

"Shoot."

"Well, since you can't fly-" out of respect-or, at least Kirsten thought-for her wanting to keep it on the down low, he lowered his voice when he said 'Can't fly' "-How can you float when you're meditating with Wren?"

Kirsten chuckled, "Truthfully, I don't even really know. I wondered that myself, a few times. My best guess is-you know that Tameranian powers are controlled by their emotions, right?" Zac nodded. "Well, then you obviously know that to fly, we have to think of something happy. And I guess, that knowing that for the next few minutes at least, I'll be able to lose myself makes me happy enough to float."

"And, why can't you think of something happy just for regular purposes? You know, at least when we're fighting?" Zac asked.

"Because thinking happy thoughts is lying to yourself." she could tell from the look that he was giving her that he didn't understand. "I mean, that thinking happy thoughts is like promising yourself that things'll get better when they really won't."

"Wow," Zac breathed. "That kid dieing really messed you up, huh?"

Kirsten shot him a glare, but didn't say anymore, since they were approaching their destination.

They reached the game room just in time to see A.J. heading out. Kirsten waved goodbye to Zac, before heading off with the black haired girl.

"You seem chipper, this morning, Kei." A.J commented, smiling at her.

Kei was Kirsten's nickname that she had only just acquired in the past year or so, ever since she started reading about a million mangas that one of the main guys' name was Kei. _Special A, Beauty Pop _and _Pretear_ for example. It was also supposed to comment on how tomboyish she was-plus it somewhat sounded like "K" which was what her first name started with.

"Well, I am every morning I remember that I get to sleep in and Rose doesn't, since she insists on going to school." Kirsten smiled.

"No, really." A.J. laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you aren't even the same person who was here, yesterday."

Kirsten chuckled, and shook her head. "Oh, Alexandria Logan. How little you really know me. You should know by now that I have hormonal mood swings as if I were pregnant." It was easier to deal with her mood swings when she wasn't depressed as if it were some sort of joke. Unfortunately, very few of the Titans ever could see it that way.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are." A.J. said. "You sure are gaining enough weight." she poked Kirsten in the stomach jokingly.

Rolling her eyes, Kirsten pushed her away. "I would feel offended if it were anybody but _you, _A.J."

"I'll take that as a compliment." A.J smirked.

Kirsten laughed, and shook her head. By then they'd made it all the way _back _to the Ops room-it was A.J's turn to cook, and even though they'd already eaten, Kirsten was sure that her and Zac would probably be hungry again by the time she was done.

"Hey, A.J?" Kirsten muttered, absentmindedly as she hopped onto one of the stools that were next to the island. "Do you remember what it was like when we were little? Ya' know, _before _our parents left and we took over and all that."

"Actually, no. I hit my head right after they moved out, and am suffering at amnesia." Kirsten shot her a glare, which only caused the younger girl to laugh. "Yes, I remember, now go on."

"Well, don't you ever wish that we could go back to those days?" Kirsten asked, as she started to spin on the stool out of sheer boredom.

"Mmm… no, not really. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah." Kirsten stopped spinning.

"Well, what was your life like before we took over?" A.J. asked, taking out some rice and canned chicken. Looked like they were eating "Chinese" today.

"My days were basically the same. Go to school, hang out with friends, come home, play on the computer and go to bed. Then, on the days where I didn't have school, it was: Wake up, hang with the residence of the tower, then once they were all asleep, read until they all got up and then went to sleep myself." Kirsten answered despite the fact that she knew A.J had to know already, since the two of them literally grew up together.

A.J. smirked, as she poured the rice and chicken into a huge pot that she had filled with water while Kirsten had talked. "Isn't that what you basically do, today?" she asked.

Kirsten snorted. "Heh, I wish. Rose'd _kill _me if she ever caught me up past midnight."

"Say, it's Friday today, right?" A.J. asked, completely changing the subject out of nowhere.

Kirsten blinked, then nodded. "Uh, yeah, I think it is."

"Then we should all go out to a movie-I hear _Hot Tub Time Machine _is coming back to that old one theater place for tonight only. We should go see that since none of us really got the chance to."

Kirsten snorted. "I did. It was a movie bordering NC-17. I don't think there was a single scene without some type of nudity in it."

A.J. squinted at her. "How'd you go see it without either Angela, Wren, Zac or Owen there?" the rules for the old theater they were talking about were slightly different then others. Since they were hardly _ever _monitored, they dropped the age to 16 for getting into R rated movies.

Kirsten shrugged. "I watched it a Carmen's house at her birthday."

A.J. groaned, and shook her head. "Never mind." she sighed. "We'll figure it out when we get there."

Kirsten nodded, not realizing that they'd just made a huge mistake-the first of many.


	5. Chapter 5

"Remind me again, why we can't just fly there?" Angela asked, as they walked towards the theater.

"Because Kei is tired from being up all night." Zac smirked, smiling over at the redhead.

Kirsten forced out a chuckle, and nervously tightened her black tie. She was still a bit freaked over what had happened earlier with Owen and was scared whenever someone brought up flying in front of Zac.

They were currently walking through the park by the woods, which made flying come up just all the more. Angela hated walking through the damp covering and most of the others merely hated not being able to fly.

"So, she can't just fly on her own?" A.J. pointed out. "Besides, it seems like flying would be less tiring than walking."

"Don't make me hit you." Kirsten groaned, putting a hand to her head, trying to rub away the ache that was coming on. "

Angela rolled her eyes, and fixed her green summer dress. "I'm not scared of you, you little half pint." she said, jokingly.

Kirsten was about to move in to hit her, but Rose held her back, shaking her head. Sighing, Kirsten decided it would be best to just keep her cool.

"I hate you…." she grumbled, shaking her head.

Angela laughed. "I hate you, too." her voice sounded more joking then Kirsten's did, though.

"Ohmigod!" someone suddenly yelled from behind them. "Guys, look! It's the Teen Titans!"

"Quick! Take a picture!" another voice came in.

Kirsten turned around just in time for two flashes to blind her. She shook her head, as bright lights danced in front of her eyes. Once she could see again, she looked down, to see that whoever had taken the pictures, had left a photo behind for them.

She bent over to pick it up as her friends gathered around her. The photograph was actually pretty good. She was in the center, a surprised look on her face, and the wind blowing her red braid around. Rose had only her head towards the camera, with an equally surprised look on her face. Angela, A.J. and Zac had all had enough sense to actually smile. The two girls were back to back with Angela's hand reaching out towards the camera. Zac had his arms crossed. And Owen and Wren looked like they'd been in the middle of a conversation.

"Not half bad." A.J. mused, looking over her shoulder. "Everyone looks pretty good, even those of us who were somewhat surprised."

"I wish that they would've just asked to take one." Rose grumbled. "Instead of just catching us by surprise."

"Fans tend to believe that those are the best ones." Owen sighed, "Oh well, nothing we can do about it, now. Let's just keep the picture and head to the movie. We can make copies for everyone when we get home."

"Why would we want copies?" Zac asked, as they started off, again.

Owen shrugged. "Because, like A.J said. It's not half bad."

"Can we please just fly, _now?" _Angela whined. "I don't want that happening again, no matter how good they turn out to be!"

"No!" Kirsten cried, a bit too quickly. Everyone turned to look at her, which caused her to blush. "I-I still don't feel well." she muttered, sheepishly.

Rose sighed, and shook her head. "I really don't know what to do with you, Kei."

Kirsten shrugged, and smiled. "No one does."

Rolling her eyes, Rose made her way up to go talk to Wren. Kirsten slowed down so she could think. After a few minutes though, Zac made his way back so he could walk with her.

"Thank you for not telling anyone." Kirsten murmured, not looking at him.

She could feel Zac smile over at her. "Aw, but I feel flattered that you trust me more than them. I can't ruin that now, can I?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes, and sped up just a bit. "No, Zac, I suppose you can't. Either way, I really _do _appreciate you keeping it a secret for me."

"Yeah, about that. Can I ask you a question?"

Kirsten glanced up at him, and nodded. "Sure."

"Why _did _you choose _me _to tell?"

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked, blinking.

Zac shrugged. "I mean that, Wren is awesome at keeping secrets, Rose is your _sister, _and you've known A.J. your entire life. I get why you wouldn't want to tell Owen, but still, why _me _instead of any of them?"

Kirsten sighed, and shook her head. "Truth be told, I really don't know. I suppose it's because Wren and A.J. would make me tell everyone else, and Rose would make me train harder to learn. Plus, I don't want to let her down."

"You do know, you're going to have to tell them, eventually." Zac frowned down at her.

"I know." Kirsten sighed, before playfully shoving him. "But if _you _tell them, I will seriously _kill _you."

Zac let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Come on, slow pokes!" A.J. called from in front of them. "We need to get a move on, if we want to make the movie! Stop flirting and catch up!"

Kirsten shrieked, blushed and ran ahead, yelling "We're not flirting, you jerk!"

)The Kids(

Jonsey lowered the binoculars, smiling evilly as he spied on the Teen Titans down below. Despite the powerful wind, his spikey blonde hair didn't move an inch due to the amount of hair spray he used.

"Come on, Jonsey." Victoria groaned, brushing her own blonde hair out of her eyes. "We don't have to spy on them."

Jonsey turned to glare at his partner, nearly shooting daggers from his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, V." he growled.

"What is it with you and those guys?" Cody sighed, as he twirled a blade of grass around, not really interested in the conversation Jonsey and his twin was having.

Jonsey smirked again, and turned back to gazing at the red haired girl in the group. "I have a little… unfinished business to attend to with them."

**BeBe: I'm working on a drawing of the picture the kids took, so I'll be giving you the details later on if you wanna see what it looks like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BeBe: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I slammed my finger in my aunt's car door, so now it's a pain to type, and I've been having my friend, Rina do it for me. Give me a few weeks, and I should be updating much much more.**

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to go see the Glee concert?" Owen whined, hanging his head as they bought their popcorn.<p>

"Yeah…" Zac put in, "Glee is sooo stupid!"

Rose glared at the two boys before rolling her eyes. "Because it's Kirsten's turn to choose, and we don't want her falling into a depression, again."

"Plus, the movie is only going to be out for two weeks!" Kirsten added, completely ignoring the fact that Rose basically almost basically said that they don't want her to commit suicide. "If we don't see it now, we never will!"

None of the girls seemed upset about having to go see the movie-well, maybe except A.J a bit, but that might've just been Kirsten's imagination. And it was nearly impossible to see if Wren was upset, but it didn't seem to look as if he cared one way or the other. Zac and Owen on the other hand, were complaining their heads off.

"Even if it is her turn," Angela put in, "She had a hard day, yesterday. It would be the nice thing to do to go just because she wanted to."

"Thank you, Angela." Kirsten smiled.

"I got your back, Kei." Angela winked at her.

"We're not going to win this, you know." Owen sighed, "The girls are all on her side. And Wren is neutral as always."

"But I don't want to spend the next two hours watching teenagers dance around and sing!" Zac sighed.

"Stop complaining, guys." Rose groaned, shoving her bag of popcorn under her arm as she grabbed some candy, "It's not doing you any good and it's giving me a headache."

The two boys glared at her for a second before turning to Wren.

"Come on, Wren!" Zac exclaimed, "Side with your fellow guys! You don't want to go to that stupid girl movie!"

Wren shrugged, his face impassive. "I really don't care. Besides it _is _Kei's turn to choose. And she _did _sit through Sucker Punch." he raised an eyebrow over at Owen.

"But Sucker Punch was a _good _movie!" Owen tried to defend himself.

"Guys, really." A.J. sighed, as they all made their way to the checkout counter. "Just _shut up. _You're annoying us all."

Zac and Owen glared at her for a second, before shutting up with a 'humph'. Kirsten let out a soft chuckle at the looks on their faces, before turning back to pay for their snacks seeing as she was the one with the money.

She blinked, momentarily surprised at the brunette behind the counter, but then smiled as she recognized the girl as her best friend from back when she still went to school.

"Hey Carmen!" she smiled, handing the girl her money. "Long time no see."

Carmen laughed, nervously. She'd always been nervous when around Kirsten's team-well, most people were, so that wasn't really surprising. But, it did still strike Kirsten as odd, since she'd practically grown up with A.J, Rose and Wren since the two of them had been best friends since Pre-K.

"Sorry, internet's down, so I haven't been able to return your email. And my job keeps me occupied for most of the week." she apologized.

Kirsten waved her hand as if telling Carmen to just shrug it off. "No worries. I totally get it. But, next time you're free, stop over at the tower. I got some new anime you _have _to see."

"Will do." Carmen smiled, before handing Kirsten her change.

The seven friends started away from the candy isle and to the theater.

"Damn it." Owen sighed, "This is where I die."

~Teen_Titans!

"Now, was that so bad?" Kirsten asked, as they walked out of the movie an hour and a half, later.

"I think I almost died in there." Zac groaned, pulling at his brown hair.

"Stop over reacting, you wimp." A.J rolled her eyes. "We lived through The Naked Gun."

"But you loved that movie!" Owen cried, pointing over at the girls. "You were all laughing at it!"

"We were laughing over how stupid it was." Kirsten smirked.

Zac glared over at her. "Just what are you trying to get at, Miss. Flightless?"

Kirsten had to keep herself from pouncing on him for calling her "Flightless". If she did, it would draw more attention to the name than she needed.

"I'm trying to get at that the stupidity of the movie was the funniest quality about it." she shrugged, trying to keep people from remembering what he'd called her. That didn't mean she wouldn't get him back later, though….

"Kei's right." A.J. chuckled. "The movie was pretty stupid."

"But that's what was best about it!"

"Isn't that what Kei just said?" Angela asked.

"Shut up, An." Owen said, glaring over at the curly haired girl.

"Listen," Kirsten butted in. "The point is, is that you survived, right?" she put two fingers up to Owen's neck where his pulse was, and pulled back gasping as she felt it. "By darn it, you did! He survived the movie! Isn't that a shock, A.J?"

"Omigod! Really?" A.J. cried, before doing the same thing to Zac and pulling back gasping, as well. "Wow, I never would've guessed!

Zac glared over at the black haired girl, "Shut up." he hissed, as he pushed the door open for her.

"Never!" A.J chuckled, evilly.

"Jerks." Owen muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"My sentiments, exactly." a voice boomed from above them.

They all looked up to see three blondes smiling evilly down at them. One girl, and two boys. The boy who had yelled was in the middle, and had spiky hair which made him stand out quite a bit from the other two. There was also something about him that looked vaguely familiar, but Kirsten couldn't quite place it.

"What're _you _doing here?" Rose cried, in a protective voice. Kirsten vaguely noticed that her friends had formed a tight circle around her. Probably on accident-they probably didn't even know they'd done it.

"Don't play dumb, Roselynn!" the spiky haired boy laughed evilly. "You know why!"

"Well, I don't!" Kirsten yelled, "Why don't you tell me?"

The boy's attention switched to her, and he smiled fondly. "Kirsten Ann Grayson! I've come for you!"

Kirsten's eye twitched.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean, you've come for me?" she cried, waving her arms around. "I don't even know who the hell you are!"

The boy smirked, "Oh, you don't?" he turned to Rose. "I see you've done a good job with erasing her memories, but what're you going to do when she finds out?"

"Leave!" Rose snarled. "You have no buisness, here! She isn't yours any longer!"

"Ah, contrare." the boy smirked. "She will be mine as long as she wants to come with me."

"She doesn't want to go with you!" Rose yelled, "She said it herself! She doesn't know who you are! Stop trying to get her!"

Kirsten glanced over at her twin sister. Just how the _hell _did Rose know this guy... and what did she mean by "trying to get her"? Had this boy tried to take her before?

"And whose fault is that?" the blonde girl cried, glaring daggers down at Rose.

"Don't, Tori." the boy smiled, pushing her back. "I can handle this on my own." then he turned to Kirsten, his face now looking hurt. "Ren, don't you recognize me?"

Kirsten narrowed her eyes up at him. How the hell had he known the nickname the boy from her childhood had given her all those years ago? But, now that she looked closer, he did look familiar. Too familiar for comfort...

"Who the hell are you?" she cried, losing it.

The boy smiled, again, and held out his hand. "Come up here, and I'll tell you."

She really wanted to. She wanted to know who the guy was. And the only things keeping her from taking his offer was Owen and Zac who'd each grabbed a hold of her arms as if they knew what she wanted to do, Wren who had practically frozen her feet to the floor, and the fact that she didn't know how to fly.

"No!" she yelled, trying to hide all these facts. "Just tell me who you are, and then I may consider doing so!"

Sighing, the boy jumped down from the flying object and landed gracefully on the ground. As he did so, a huge wind blew out causing everyone within a ten foot radius of him be knocked to the ground-including Kirsten's team. In fact, the only person who _didn't _seem to be effected by the wind was Kirsten, herself.

He walked up to her, smiling, again. Kirsten stiffened, as he placed one hand on th e back of her head, and cupped her cheek with the other, forcing her to look at him.

"Look into my eyes." he whispered, his breath blowing across her face. "I'm sure you'll recognize them."

Instead, Kirsten closed her eyes, and tried to turn her head away. But, she seemed to be paralyzed, so she couldn't back up at all. She wanted to know if her team was all right, but the boy wasn't letting her go.

"Come on, Ren." he murmured. "If you want to know who I am, just look into my-"

"Let go of her!"

Kirsten's eyes shot open just in time to see Owen and Zac each shooting their powers at him. Fire and ice. A pretty odd combination, but it made the blonde back up a bit-enough for Kirsten to get out of his spell.

She stumbled back a bit, before regaining her balance. All of a sudden, anger began to course through her. How dare he play her like that? How dare he?

But, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was also somewhat mad at herself. It was obvious that they knew each other, but she just couldn't fucking remember who he was.

The anger began to bubble-she _needed _to let it out. But, there was no punching bag around-but, there was _him._

Kirsten glowered, before holding out her hands. The pose might've looked comical if it weren't for the fact that seconds later, two blue starbolts formed in her opened palms. Then, after maybe ten seconds, the two orbs began to lengthan and grow skinny until they became to blue, glowing whips. She found a few weeks ago that she could do this, if she channeled her energy, right.

"Listen here." she growled, advancing on him. "I want to know who you are, and I want to know _now. _And if you don't answer my questions, I can assure you, the consequences will be quite _quite _terrifying."

She knew she looked scary, and she liked that. How were you expected to intimidate people if you didn't?

The boy chuckled, before hopping back up on the flying object. Kirsten cursed under her breath, damn it. Why did it have to _fly _of all things?

"Give me a chance to explain." the boy smirked. "Tell you what? Meet me in the park in two hours-_alone. _And I'll tell you everything you want to know. Until then, Ren." and with that, he blew a kiss over his shoulder as the three blondes flew away.

Kirsten glared up at them, her eyes glowing blue, before she finally calmed down enough to deactivate her powers.

"Phew." she heard A.J sigh from behind her. "That was a close one."

Now, Kirsten had other anger she had to let out. She rounded on her team, with her hands on her hips. "Who was he?" she cried. "You know! I know you know!"

"Now Kei," Angela said, holding up her hands. "Calm down. Let us explain."

"Yeah, you will explain!" Kirsten shouted. "But I won't calm down!"

Everyone turned to Rose, who sighed. "Fine." she sighed. "I guess it's time you know, anyway." she licked her lips, nervously before motioning for Kirsten to follow her. "Let's walk while we talk."

Kirsten glared, but complied. She walked behind Rose, and the other five walked behind them.

"Start talking." she said, after five minutes of silence. "Tell me who he was."

"His name..." Rose bit her lip, before sighing, again. "His name is Jonsey."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Great." she said sarcastically, "That helps me out, alot."

Rose's lip began to bleed from how hard she'd been biting it. "And-and the reason he looks so familiar is that-that... he's the boy from your past. The one who you think was killed."

There was silence for a minute, before Kirsten exploded with a _"What?"_

"He turned into a villian when you guys were five." Rose said, her voice neutral. "He tried to take you with him, but but-" she shook her head. "But mom and dad wouldn't let him, and they were stronger, so he never could."

"But when our parents left," A.J. said, "He started coming after you, again, thinking he could beat us. And you see, when aunt Starfire and uncle Robin explained to you what had happened you went into a deep depression, which eventually led you to jumping off the tower before you could fly."

"So, they had my mom twist your memories into thinking he died." Wren continued. "And when he started coming after you, again, we were all so scared that you would try and pull a stunt like that, again. So we..."

"We've been having Ren erase your memories." Zac sighed.

Kirsten was frozen from the shock. This was way too much to be taking in at once. "H-How many?" she managed to choke out. "H-How many times has he come for me...?"

Rose bit her lip before answering. "Sixteen."

Tears sprung to Kirsten's eyes. Sixteen? Her friends had erased her memories _sixteen _times? Did they not trust her that much?

"_Sixteen?" _she cried. "_You erased my memories **sixteen **_times?"__

"Kei..." Owen murmured, comfortingly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, but Kirsten jumped back.

_"Don't touch me!" _she cried, tears streaming down her face. Then, she rounded on Zac. "_Sixteen times? What if I knew how to fly during one of those times? What if the reason I don't know how is because you guys erased it?"_

"Kei, you don't know how to fly...?" A.J gasped.

_"That's not the point!" _Kirsten yelled, _"The point is is that I thought you were my friends! How could you do this to me? I hate you! I hate you all!"_

And with that, she ran away.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirsten hopped onto the ledge of her window, a half hour later. The others were probably still out looking for her, not being smart enough to realize that there was no way she could leave without all of her stuff. They were all probably out scowering the city, while all they had to do was come home and coo coo catchu! she'd be there!

Sighing, she pulled her napsack closer to her back before jumping off the ledge, and using what little flying ability she had to make sure she got down to the ground, safely. She stood up, shaking her now sore feet-her landing wasn't too graceful-and began to head towards the park.

She was going to go see that Jonsey guy. She needed to know what the hell was going on-especially since her friends aparently wouldn't tell her.

_Teen_Titans_

"Kei!" Owen yelled into his Comunicator for the billionth time. "Goddamn it, Kei, answer me!"

"She's not going to answer, you know." Angela sighed, "I don't think that'll get us anywhere."

"Oh, yeah?" Zac shot back, obviously more than a little bit annoyed with the whole situation. "And what do you suggest we do?"

Owen sighed as the two of them began to argue _again. _They'd split up into two teams-him, Angela and Zac and Rose, Wren and A.J-in hopes that they'd find Kirsten sooner that way. But, they probably shouldn't have really put Angela and Zac together. When stressed, the two of them didn't get along very well. Angela always wanted to think things through, first, and Zac just wanted to barge in.

"Why don't we start asking people if they've seen her?" Angela stated calmly.

"Oh, yeah, great idea Angela!" Zac cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "There's gotta be at least a thousand people in this town! The chances of us finding someone who saw her is next to none!"

"We won't know until we try." Angela pointed out. "Kirsten could've come by here ten minutes ago for all we know."

"JUST SHUT UP, GUYS!" Owen cried, finally exploding. "LET'S JUST _THINK _ABOUT THIS, FOR A SECOND!" Zac and Angela stopped their bickering to turn and look at him.

Owen sighed, before continuing. "Where would Kei go if she were to run away?"

"No where." Zac quickly pointed out. "Kei's too clingy to us to ever try."

"Just _think." _Owen felt a vein start to throb in his forehead. Damn, now he was wondering if maybe he would've done a better job at finding her, had he gone alone. "She was mad at us. She wanted to know something. Now, the question is, where could she go to get her answers?"

The three of them stood in silence for a long time, each one lost in their own thoughts. It was obvious that Kirsten's disapearance had taken a toll on all of them. Even though Owen would never say it out loud, he liked Kirsten-alot. Like, more than a friend. And he knew that Zac may feel the same, though the brown haired boy probably didn't notice it, himself.

Not to mention she was Rose's _little sister. _They'd grown up together and Rose had promised to protect her no matter what. If this was effecting them that badly, Owen could only imagine what it must've been doing to her.

Suddenly, Angela let out a loud gasp. "The park!" she cried. "She's going to the park!"

"Of course! She's going to meet Jonsey!" Zac quickly agreed, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "Dammit! Why didn't we think about that sooner?"

"We'd better hurry." Angela said, already starting towards the park. "We have to get there before he's able to seduce her with promises he won't keep."

And with that, the three of them sprinted off.

_Teen_Titans_

Kirsten clutched onto her elbow as she waited for Jonsey to show up. Each second caused her nervousness to grow exceedingly. Waiting here was dangerous for any time now, her team mates would figure out where she was.

Suddenly, she felt a giant gust of wind blow her hair back. She knew who it was even before the dust cleared down to reveal his spikey blonde hair.

"Hi." Jonsey smiled. "So you came."

"Seems so." Kirsten breathed, taken aback by his beauty. She'd been too busy being afraid last time she'd seen him to notice that he really was one of the most handsome guys she'd ever seen.

"Then, come." he held out his hand. "It's dangerous to stay here. You're frie-team mates will be here any minute."

Kirsten nodded, before taking his hand. He lead her towards the flying machine-now free of the blonde twins. Kirsten sighed in relief, she really didn't want to have to deal with the girl, right then. She seemed like a bitch.

"I want to know..." she whispered after they'd taken off-well, they were really just floating above the park, not moving, but still. "What's your side of the story? My friends told me that you're a bad guy and were trying to change me into one and that I grew into a deep depression everytime I found out, so they had to keep erasing my memory."

"Ha!" Kirsten turned to face him at the sound of his laugh. "That's what they told you?"

Kirsten cowered back a bit, suddenly afraid. "Was that wrong?"

Jonsey shot her a huge, toothy grin. "On every account." he smirked, before clearing his throat, and turning so he was facing her straight on. "Let me tell you what really happened:

"You see, I didn't turn bad. I just decided to go solo, which your parents were dead set against. As soon as they found out, they forbidded me to see you, saying that I was a bad influence.

"But, you see, I just couldn't stay away. You were my best friend, Ren. I needed to make sure you were okay-that's when they started erasing your memories. Actually, when you jumped off the bridge, it was because you were going to jump into my air craft. You wanted to go with me, you see, buy your parents wouldn't have it."

A glare crossed his face, but Kirsten could tell that it wasn't directed at her so she wasn't scared.

"That's when I decided that I'd start to come after you on the day that I 'died'. If you wanted to go with me, than even if it killed me, I was going to give you what you wanted."

Kirsten gasped, as suddenly, things began to fall into place. The reason her friends always watched her on the day Jonsey "died" was because they were scared he'd come after her! Not because she wanted to kill herself!

But, for everyone to forbid her to see him just because he worked solo and not with a team? That was so cruel! They'd put her through so much mental trauma just because they thought he was a bad influence!

"I can't believe..." Kirsten shook her head. "I thought they were my friends..."

She shot Jonsey a glare as he began to laugh again. "You're kidding." he said between chuckles, before his face grew serious, again. "You really thought that they were your friends?"

"Well, yeah..." Kirsten blushed, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Think about it, Kid." Jonsey sighed, putting a hand on her back. "They erased your memories of me more times than I can count on both hands. They couldn't have liked you. You're just Rose's little sister, if it weren't for that, they wouldn't care at all."

Tears began to well up in Kirsten's eyes. She brought a fist to her chest and bit her lip to try and keep them from escaping.

It wouldn't have hurt so much if only... her parents didn't ignore her. Or if she wasn't constantly getting yelled at for something she didn't do. Or...

The picture from earlier flashed through her mind.

Kirsten's head snapped up, and she turned to glare at Jonsey even though it wasn't him she was mad at.

"All right." she said, standing up. "I'll join you-"

"Kei!"

Kirsten looked over the edge to see Zac, Owen and Angela running towards the flying thing that was still floating over the park.

"Kei!" Angela cried again. "Don't fall for his tricks!"

"Come back, Kei!" Owen yelled, right after.

Kirsten shook her head, before turning to Jonsey. "Let's go." she whispered.

Jonsey nodded, and began to do something, but Kirsten had gone back to watching the three people below her to notice.

_Goodbye my... former friends. _she thought as they began to fly off. _I'm sure I won't be missed._


	9. Chapter 9

**BeBe: Okay, so I'm typing this up during English-I finished my project on Edgar Allan Poe two days early, so I'm allowed to do whatever I want online as long as it's school appropriate. Anyway, my partners for the project are freaks and instead of playing games, decided to read over my shoulder as I type this. Say hi, guys!**

**Brandon: No cheating!**

**BeBe: That's all he ever says *sweat drop* I think he's paranoid.**

**Logan: Diddly doo, my fine fellows!**

**BeBe: And, that's freak number two, Logan. He thinks he's funny, but he really isn't.**

**Tanner: Hey don't forget about me!**

**BeBe: Anyway, that's everyone, so let's get on-**

**Tanner: I'm here too!**

**BeBe: (turns to Logan and Brandon) Did someone just feel a cold breeze?**

**Logan: She's pissed at Tanner cause he tried to break her fingers three weeks ago.**

**Tanner: It was an accident!**

**BeBe: Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kirsten had been missing for two days. They'd searched for her all night and most of the day, before retiring and getting a good night's sleep-deciding that they would do better after they'd rested.<p>

Angela had wanted to call Starfire and Robin to tell them, but Rose refused to let her. Apparently, she didn't want to have to admit that she'd lost her sister when she'd been told to take care of her. After a huge argument, they'd all decided that if they didn't get Kirsten back in a month, than they'd call.

She's strong. Owen told himself. She can take care of herself, and she knows she can call us if she gets into any trouble.

Her communicator hadn't been disabled, A.J had been able to figure that out. She just wasn't answering it. Owen didn't know whether to be relieved or let down by that fact.

"Okay." Angela smiled, as they all sat down in the control room at noon. Each one of them, rested and ready to get going. "Let's think for a second. Where would Jonsey have taken her?"

"Somewhere where we wouldn't be able to find her, obviously." Zac sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"Well, he's doing a good job at that." A.J. rolled her eyes. "We've searched every nook and cranny in this city and we _still _haven't found her!"

"Actually," Rose put in, "I doubt she's even still in the city. I mean, he _does _have a hovercraft, they could be _anywhere _by now!"

Everyone groaned at that-because it was true. If they had the power to fly, they could be over seas at that very moment. It didn't take two days to get to Japan.

"You're right…." Zac moaned, "She _could _be anywhere."

"This isn't good." Angela sighed.

"Rose, we _really _need to call your parents." A.J. put in, as she chugged down a cup of hot coffee, and winced. She was trying to down a ton of caffeine to make sure she stayed awake for as long as she could, this time.

Rose's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head, frantically. "We can't!" she cried, "They'll say I-" she was cut off as the alarm went off.

Wren sighed, before standing up. "We'd better go." he murmured.

Everyone nodded, before slowly following him out.

_Teen_Titans_

They all burst through the double swinging doors of the docks, in a fighting pose, before realizing that the place was seemingly empty.

"Is it just me or does this seem almost ttoo quiet?" Zac whispered, as they straightened up.

"Yes." A.J. said, sarcastically "And that sounded almost too cheesy."

"Haha." Zac rolled his eyes, right before a whole bunch of blue lasers got shot at them,

They all managed to avoid them, even though they'd been shot with dead accuracy. Owen glared at where they were standing, as his heart slowed down from the initial shock of being shot at. Just in time to dodge another blue laser that got sent his way.

"Is it just me," Angela said, who was across the room from him, "Or do those lasers look familiar?"

Owen glanced over at Zac who was the new target and squinted at the bright blue light. Now that he looked closely, it did look familiar….

"Took you long enough." a familiar voice chuckled evilly from above them.

A loud gasp came from Rose, who'd looked up before all of them. Now, Owen glanced up to see Kirsten floating above them all, an evil smirk plastered on her face. She was wearing what looked like her usual pajamas, black and yellow plaid pants with a Kermit the frog t-shirt on. Not exactly the superhero costume, but it seemed to fit her. On her feet were boots that had to be five sizes too big for her. Owen wondered how she would be able to fight without them coming off.

"Kei!" Zac gasped, lunging forward as if he were reaching out to grab her. "You're flying, but… how….?"

Kirsten glared down at them, her eyes glowing blue. "That's none of your business."

"Kei…." Angela whispered, "Kei, come back. We can sort this out-"

"Sorry." Jonsey's two henchmen appeared behind Kirsten, smirking evilly. "But she's with us, now." the girl smirked.

"Well spoken, Veronica." Kirsten smirked, crossing her arms. She then turned to the boy and smiled softly. "Cody, we have a few pests, here. What do you suggest we do with them?"

The boy, Cody, smiled darkly down at Angela, who's eyes grew slightly wide. "I wanna play with her." he chuckled, "But you two can do whatever you want with the rest."

Kirsten smiled, before turning to Veronica. "Your choice, now, V."

"Hm…." Veronica smiled down at Wren. "I love a boy who puts up a fight."

"Great." Kirsten smirked down at Owen and Rose. "That leaves the biggest two pests for me."

With that the three of them went after their scheduled targets. Owen squinted as Rose tensed to prepare herself for Kirsten's attack. Zac jumped in to help Wren as A.J. went to protect Angela. From the trajectory that Kirsten was coming, it would be easier and more effective if she were to kick them with her foot, so Owen prepared for that.

But, instead of that, she swung around and hooked her elbow on his neck, cutting off his air. Owen collapsed, clutching at his throat at the red head swung around and caught Rose in the ribs with one of her star bolts. It didn't look as if it broke the skin, but it sure knocked the ribs out of her, as well.

Owen narrowed his eyes as Kirsten pivoted off the floor. She'd winced, slightly as her foot had come in contact with the ground, making him wonder why.

"Hey." Owen turned to Rose, who was looking at her sister, as well. "Did you see that?"

Rose nodded, before picking herself up. "Go after her boots."

Owen nooded back, before lunging at the redhead who was already five feet up in the air. He pulled her down, so that she was laying on the ground, pulling her boots off in the process. At that point, all the fights seemed to stop as everyone stared at her.

Long red gashes lined the bottom of her feet, each one of them looked untreated and fresh as if they were only a few hours old. And where there weren't gashes, the skin was raw.

"Kei!" Angela gapsed, sprinting forward. "What happened?"

Kirsten glared before floating out of the black haired girl's reach. "What happened is, Jonsey helped me fly."

"By tearing the bottoms of your feet off?" Zac cried, staring up at her still exposed feet.

"If it works."

"But their going to get infected!" A.J. cried, "You have to start taking care of them, at least!"

"Please," Wren whispered, motioning with his hand for her to come toward him. "Just at least let us fix them up."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, because you would do _anything _for me."

"We would!" Rose whispered, reaching out for her twin sister.

Kirsten smiled evilly "Oh, really….?" she floated down so she was eye level to her sister. "Would you go up on stage and tell jokes in front of a huge crowd for three hours for me?"

"Of course!" Rose said, without hesitation.

"Hm…." Kirsten floated over to Wren, "Would you watch a fifteen hour marathon of reality t.v. with Zac making obnoxious noises behind you while eating a huge barrel of pickels for me?" Wren nodded, making Kirsten smile thoughtfully before going over to Angela. "Would you tell me every little detail of your past?"

"If it would make you come back." Angela whispered.

Kirsten chuckled, before moving over to Zac. "Would you watch a twenty-four hour marathon of chick-flicks while eating a tub of raw potatoes for me?"

Zac made a slight face, but answered with a defiant. "Yes."

Kirsten nodded, "Mm-hm…." before going to A.J. "Would you play on every sports team in Rose's school for me?"

"You know it.!" A.J. smiled.

And, finally, Kirsten made her way over to Owen. She floated down so that they were eye to eye again, their faces dangerously close. Owen had to fight off a blush, and keep his face straight. Especially when he felt her exhale on his face.

"Would you die for me?" she whispered.

"Of course!"

An evil smile crossed her face. "Promise?"

She floated back so that she was right in front of the Cody and Vanessa again. A golden light seemed to emanate from the three of them, growing until it engulfed the entire team. The last thing Owen saw was Kirsten laughing evilly before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan: How the hell did you type that all up in one class period?<strong>

**BeBe: Cause I'm just that awesome~!**

**Brandon: No cheating!**

**BeBe: Say something else!**

**Brandon: Review!**

**BeBe: There you go!**

**Tanner: Hey, don't I get to say something?**

**BeBe: Did someone feel a breeze? Like a ghost just walked by, or an idiot just talked?**

**Tanner: It was an accident!**

**Logan: Well, like Brandon said, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BeBe: -_- ...**

**Logan: You brought this on yourself.**

**BeBe: It wasn't my fault...**

**Logan: You left us to present it all by ourselves!**

**Brandon: Yeah! You were the one with all the notes! We looked like idiots up there!**

**BeBe: I threw up ten minutes before coming to school! It's not my fault! Plus, that's no excuse to follow me to my best friend's house.**

**Karina: Yes, thank you for that, by the way. Now these two know where I live.**

**BeBe: I told you, it's not my fault! I was sick! If I had been there, I'd've been throwing up while giving the presentation! You wouldn't have wanted that!**

**Logan: Well, then it wouldn't have been us who looked like the idiots, at least!**

**BeBe... It's not fair...**

**Karina: Ugh, just get on with it!**

* * *

><p>"Hi Jonsey~!" Kirsten laughed, as she floated into the spikey blonde haired boy's secret layer, with Veronica and Cody right behind her. "We're back~!"<p>

Jonsey turned around to smile at her, "Did you get the job done?"

Cody smirked, and nodded, "Yupp. We beat them up, then brought them back to their tower just to prove that we knew where they lived."

"I still don't get why we had to _prove _it, though." Vernoica rolled her eyes, as she examined her nails. "We have Ren on our side, now, so it should be obvious. Since she _did _live there up until a few days ago."

"Because," Jonsey glared, "It annoys me that they don't try and _hide _when they're not out saving the world! _Everyone _can see their tower! It stands out! No wonder they get so many attacks!"

Kirsten, Cody and Veronica all watched, amused as he began to rant. Jonsey was all about staying in the shadows until it was time to make a big scene of yourself. That was why he hated Titan's Tower so much.

In fact, he often ranted like this more days than not.

After a few minutes, he finished with a sigh, before waving at them. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Cody chuckled, before waving his hand and turning to say he was off. "I'm gonna go eat some jerky."

"Oh, I'll join you in a sec!" Kirsten called after him, "After Jonsey heals my feet!"

Cody made an "L" sign behind his head more to say "Got it!" then calling her "Loser". Veronica wandered off on her own, as she often did. The girl seemed like she'd gotten along with Kirsten when they were fighting, but she really didn't like her that much. Or, at least, that's the vibe that Kirsten always got.

Kirsten smiled, before floating over to the chair that was in the center of the room, and propping her feet up on the foot rest. When Jonsey first suggested they mauled her feet, she'd thought he was crazy, but after he'd explained himself, she had to admit that it was actually a pretty good idea.

Jonsey bent down to examine them for a second, before straighening, with a smile on his face. "They seem to be in perfect health-you know, considering."

Kirsten chuckled, as she bent one raw toe back. "Yeah, hurts like hell, though."

"Hmm," Jonsey smirked, "Guess I'd better heal you, now, then. You don't wanna keep Cody waiting."

"No I don't." Kirsten shook her head. "That jerky looks good."

Jonsey smiled, before handing Kirsten a blue pill. The pill would heal her feet instantly so that she wouldn't be forced to fly around forever. It also worked the opposite, as well, when she took it after her feet were "healed" it would make them scratched and raw, again.

The pill was small, so Kirsten was able to dry swallow it. She quickly took it, and sighed as she felt the pain ebb away. Jonsey quickly wrapped up her feet-he said it was for the best that she always had them bandaged even while they were healed. Though, he never did say why.

Kirsten shrugged it off, before heading after Cody with a wave over her shoulder.

_Teen_Titans_

"That damn boy!" A.J. cried, storming around the Ops room. "How dare he do that to Kei?"

"I know!" Zac cried, in close pursuit.

"If I ever see him again," A.J. threw her hands up in the air, "I-I don't know what I'll do!"

"I'll kill him!" Zac answered, "I'll wring his neck! I'll make him regret ever even meeting her!"

The two of them had been doing that ever since they'd woken up two hours ago. They'd storm around the Ops room and yell at no one in particular. Angela, Wren and Owen were watching from the sidelines, while Rose was in her room, informing her parents. Apparently, having Kirsten finally go all the way in betraying them made her realize that she needed Starfire and Robin.

"I'll do worse than that!" A.J. hollared, "I'll kill him, revive him, and kill him again! A thousand times over!"

"A million times over!" Zac cried afterwards.

"A billion!"

"A trillion!"

"A-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at Angela who had just yelled. Her face was red, and anger was as clearly evident on her face, as it had been on A.J's and Zac's before. Owen was more than just a little surprised that the usually somewhat happy girl had actually gotten so angry that she _yelled._

"Both of you just shut the hell up!" she cried again, though this time maybe just a tad softer. "This won't get us _anywhere!"_

A.J. glared over at Angela, "Don't you _care _that she's being tricked?"

"Of course I do!" Angela gasped, "But yelling at no one won't get her back!"

Zac snorted, "I doubt that. Admit it." he advanced a step on Angela, "Come on, drop that nice girl act and admit it. You never cared about her! Not at all!"

Angela rolled her eyes-she actually _did!_ "Oh, stop it, Zac. Don't let your little crush on her get in the way of your feelings!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Zac cried, this time running all the way up to her until they were nose to nose.

"OH, LIKE YOU WERE GOOD AT HIDING IT!" Angela yelled back, "I MEAN, KEEPING THAT SHE COULDN'T FLY FROM THE REST OF US FOR HOW LONG?-JUST BECAUSE SHE TOLD YOU TO?"

"I DID THAT CAUSE I'M HER FRIEND!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Owen watched with wide eyes as the three of them continued to yell. The stress must've really been getting to them if they'd actually turn on _eachother. _He swore, if Wren broke down he may just throw himself off the tower to get away from it all!

"No." A.J said, "I agree with Zac. You don't care about her! You didn't look even the slightest bit mad until _we _started to annoy you!"

"That's because I knew that getting mad and yelling at each other wouldn't get us anywhere!" Angela shot back.

A low mumble echoed through out the room. Either no one noticed, or they brushed it off. Then, it came a second time, this time Owen glanced over to see Wren shaking in his seat. Great, better get to the roof...

"Seriously you guys..." Wren grumbled through clenched teeth, though only Owen could hear him over the yelling. "Seriously... just-just... SHUT UP!"

Finally, all the yelling died down as everyone turned to stare at the goth. If Angela yelling was weird, than this was... well, it ws just plain crazy.

Wren took a breath to calm himself before glaring back up at them. "Angela's right. Yelling will get us _no where. _We have to figure out how to get Kei back on our side."

Angela, A.J. and Zac glared at each other for a second, before storming off in opposite directions.

Owen sighed. Okay, that wasn't how he'd hoped it would end, but he supposed it would have to do... for now.

_Teen_Titans_

(A half hour later)

Zac sighed, before falling back on his bed, and raking a few fingers through his hair. He couldn't figure out what had happened back there. He'd just felt all the stress building up in him to the point where he'd exploded. But, it probably wasn't right to yell at Angela, who'd done nothing wrong.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" he yelled hoarsly, seeing as he'd hurt his voice with all the yelling he'd been doing earlier.

The door slid open to reveal Angela on the other side, a guilty look on her face. Zac forced a smirk onto his face "Ah, just the girl I wanted to see." he said, hoping it would make her smile.

Angela stepped in as the door shut behind her. His little "joke" hadn't even made her smile in the tiniest bit, and she kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "I shouldn't have exploded back there, like I did."

Zac shook his head. "Nah, you were right. Yelling really _wasn't _going to get us anywhere."

Sighing, Angela sat down beside him on the bed. Zac sat up so that he could get a better look at her face. She wouldn't get away with trying to hide a smile from him-if that was what she was trying to do.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I really am worried about her." Angela murmured, playing with her fingers. "I just-I know it's hard for everyone else seeing as well, you guys have more reasons to be closer to her than I do. I mean, Owen loves her, you're her best friend, A.J. and Wren grew up with her, and she's Rose's _sister!_ I just... I felt like I may be the one that would have to be the one who still thinks logically."

Zac smiled sadly down at her, as she stared down at his floor. "Hey, don't talk like that. You love her too, and you're only human. Even you have to break down everyone in a while."

For the first time, Angela smiled, it was soft, but it was there. "Yeah, I think we just proved that out there." she bit her lip, for a second before sighing. "I'm sorry when I said that you had a crush on her. That was uncalled for."

"Well, me saying you didn't care was even _more _uncalled for." Zac answered.

Angela smirked up at him before softly shoving him. "Yeah, that was."

Zac chuckled, as the dark, sad mood suddenly lifted and was replaced by a somewhat happier one. Of course, the darness still lingered in a corner, but, for the moment, it was forgotten. He bounced back and grabbed a hold of Angela's upper arm and forcing her to turn towards him.

He'd been meaning to flick her in the head, but somehow had gotten a glimpse of her eyes. All of a sudden, he found himself lost in them. For the longest time they just stared at each other. He didn't even notice they were getting closer until their lips were just inches apart.

Still, that didn't stop them. They continued to slowly close the gap between them. Only a centimeter left to go-

-When the alarm went off causing them to get brought back to their senses.

"Zac! Angela!" Rose cried, sliding the door open.

The two of them sprang apart before she-hopefully-had time to realize just _what _they were doing.

"Yes?" Angela asked, blushing.

"We have to go." Rose said, motioning with her hand for them to follow. "It's Kei!"

* * *

><p><strong>BeBe: Anyway, in case you didn't get what happened at the top. We presented our Poe projects yesterday, I had all the notes for what we were supposed to say, and ten minutes before we had to leave, I puked in the sink. And I didn't stop til noon. Fun morning, huh? Anyway, Logan and Brandon followed me over to my best friend Karina's house-which is where I go after school-and forced me to type this up. Anyway, we got them to leave.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Kirsten smirked as her, Cody and Veronica waited for Kirsten's old team to arrive. This one was going to end differently-she wasn't just going to scare them, she was going to make them see just how inferior they were.

Okay, so she knew that she was being unfair, and an ass but-hey! They started it! She wouldn't be forced to do this if they would've just listened and not have betrayed her!

"Kei!"

Kirsten looked up from her perch on the railing to see her friends glaring at her. They were pissed, and it was obvious. This time they weren't going to hold back. Kirsten smiled-good, this time it may actually be fun.

"Hello." she smirked, jumping down, and stopping herself an inch before she hit the ground-so that her feet wouldn't get anymore hurt than they already were. "I'm so happy you guys decided to show up."

"This isn't going down the same way as yesterday, Kei." Angela glared, tensing her hands so that her nails somewhat resembled claws. "We are going to get you this time."

Veronica smirked, and stepped somewhat protectively in front of Kirsten. "We'll see about that."

Kirsten turned to Rose, and smiled menacingly. "Storm... my dear, sweet, sister. I shouldn't be surprised that you're leading in the attack to kill me."

Rose looked upset for a a second, before glaring, thunder boomed behind her as she did so. "I don't want to do this, Kei. But I will."

"Don't call me Kei." Kirsten glared back, "My name's Ren, now. R-E-N. Ren." she levitated so that she was right in front of her twin's face. "Can't you read? Or is your dyslexia keeping you from realizing the difference between Ren and Kei? Are you really that stupid? R-E-N. Ren. Ren. Ren."

Rose shrunk back a bit, as Kirsten got all up in her face. "Don't be afraid of dieing." the red head taunted. "Be afraid of having never lived in the first place. Isn't that right Flippy?"

"Kei!" A.J. grabbed a hold of Kirsten and turned her around, the turbulence of the turn caused them to stumble a few feet from Rose. "I have no clue what you're saying but you have to stop it! We're your friends!"

Kirsten smirked. "Friends?" she turned around so that she wasn't facing A.J, "Tell me A.J, do you even know what I'm saying." she whirled back around so that she was facing the younger girl. "DO YOU HAVE _ANY _CLUE JUST HOW _FRUSTRATING _IT IS TO HAVE TO MAKE SURE WE'RE FACING EACH OTHER JUST SO THAT WE COULD HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION? INSTEAD OF TRYING TO FIX ME, WHY DON'T YOU FIX YOUR HEARING YOU IDIOTIC SLUT!"

"KEI!" Kirsten mentally groaned-would they ever stop calling her that?-as Owen grabbed her hands from behind and Zac covered her mouth with his hand.

"This isn't you! Stop insulting us! We're your friends!" the brunette yelled.

Kirsten glared at them, before biting on Zac's hand, who let go and stepped back. She felt Owen's hands tighten on her wrists, before he wheeled her around so that their faces were only inches apart.

"He's right, Kei." he whispered. "We're your friends-we wouldn't do this if we didn't care about you." and with that, he kissed her.

Kirsten's eyes grew wide, for a second, she just basked in the joy of having his lips on hers-she'd always wanted to know what it felt like. But, then she got a hold of herself and stepped back.

Her eyes were filled with tears as Veronica and Cody flew in front of her. She shook her head, before whispering: "I have no friends." and flying off.

_Teen_Titans_

Kirsten was awoken that night by an uncomfortable pressure on the bottom of her feet. It felt as if someone had numbed them out and then started carving s picture into them. So that it didn't hurt, but you could definitely feel it.

She peeked one opening-she was too smart to let whoever was at her feet know she was awake. There, at the foot of her bed, was Jonsey. He had her right ankle in his hand, holding it in place, so that he could draw whatever he was drawing on the bottom of it.

They stayed like that for a while-Jonsey finishing up whatever he was doing, and Kirsten trying to keep herself from wrenching her foot out of his grasp. Eventually, though, he did though.

Kirsten counted to ten after the door had shut, before grabbing onto her foot and sitting up so she could get a good look at it. The cuts that should've been gone do to the fact that she'd taken the pill since the fight were back and open a fresh.

She narrowed her eyes down at her foot-Jonsey had said that the cuts would automatically come back the next time she took the pill. So, why did he sneak in to carve over exactly where the cuts had been, before?

Not knowing what made her think to do so, Kirsten stepped out of bed and went walked over to her garbage can. (she wasn't too surprised that she felt no pain, even though her feet had just been carved out.) Sure enough, in the garbage can was the gauge that Jonsey always wrapped around her feet after a fight. Each one stained a bright red.

She took one out and glared down at it. Jonsey had said that the cuts would disappear-obviously, he'd lied. But, why did he hide it from her? And why did he sneak back in to recarve her feet when it was quite obvious she was still in enough pain to be able to fly. And, if the pill didn't take away the cuts, why did he always make her take it?

Kirsten clenched her hands into fists, before moving over to her desk and taking out a pen, paper, envelope and one of the purple pills. She was still pissed at those people, but… at the time, she couldn't think of anyone else to turn to.

_Teen_Titans_

"I can't believe Kirsten!" Rose hissed, sitting down on the black couch. "How could she do that to us? How could she just bring up our biggest insecurities and rub them in our faces!"

Owen shook his head, as he stared down at the carpet. If even Kirsten's own _sister _had begun to almost hate her, than all hope might be lost, already.

"We don't know the whole story." he put in, hoping it would help. "And we _do _all know what tricks Jonsey can pull. Kirsten may not be at fault."

"She was the one who chose to believe him." Rose hissed, "So it is all her fault."

Owen sighed, shaking his head, before letting his head hang off the back of the couch. Just then, the door opened, and Zac, A.J. and Angela came piling in. Zac with an envelope with a bulge in it.

"Rose!" Angela gasped, grabbing onto Zac's elbow with the hand that held the note and waved it around, "It's addressed to you and it has an unknown address on it!"

Rose raised an eyebrow before holding out her hand. A tiny tornado formed in Zac's palm which picked up the envelope and brought it over to her own.

She opened the envelope up, and a purple pill fell out. Rose picked it up from the floor and examined it, before reading the letter that came with it.

"It's from Kei." she gasped, still looking at the letter.

"What?" Zac gasped running over to her.

"It's from Kei." Angela repeated for A.J. before running over to Rose, as well. "What does it say?"

"It says she suspects that Jonsey is up to something." Rose said, eyes scanning over the letter. "She says that he keeps feeding her this pill, and she doesn't know what it does. She wants us to figure out what's in it."

Angela repeated what Rose said, as the leader got up and moved out of the room. No one dared to follow her, because she had the air about her that said she wanted to do this alone.

The curly black haired girl hopped down on the couch and smiled over at Owen.

"So… Owen." she smiled, "Why did you kiss her the other day?"

Owen blanched-everyone had been all up in his face since that fight. If they weren't pissy about her betraying them, they were chuckling about him kissing his long time crush and her pushing him back.

"Shut up." he hissed.

"Okay." Angela shrugged.

"No, no, no." A.J. said-they'd been speaking facing her so she could follow the conversation. "I wanna know-why exactly did you kiss her?"

"I-I don't know." Owen shook his head. "It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. Like it would help her figure out that we were her friends."

"Nah." Zac smirked, "I think you just wanted to."

Owen glared over at the brunette "I'm not afraid to kill you, you know."

Zac looked like he was about to say more, but they were interrupted by Rose barging into the room.

"Guys," she said, "I think you'd better come see this."


	12. Chapter 12

**BeBe: Hehe! I so happy!**

**Mitchell: And why is that?**

**BeBe: I kicked Tanner today, in Algebra!**

**Mitchell: Is that like, your revenge?**

**BeBe: Yepp! That's what he gets for trying to brake my fingers!**

**Macey: Guys, can we start working on this travel brouchure sometime **_**today? **_**It is due tomorrow, you know. And we haven't even started yet.**

**BeBe: Ugg, fine, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Angela asked, as her, and the others followed Rose down the hall to the evidence room.<p>

They'd picked up Wren who'd been meditating on their way. Rose wouldn't tell them what it was she'd discovered-she kept saying they would just have to wait. And it could be said that it was really getting very, _very _annoyed.

"Come on, Rose!" A.J. whined-she knew what everyone was saying

due to Owen telepathically repeating it to her. "Just tell us!"

"A.J., just be patient." Rose shot over her shoulder.

"But it's killing me!"

By then, they'd reached the evidence room. Rose punched in the

code that made the door open. Right inside was the purple pill, now broken open and lying on a table. Next to it was a piece of paper, probably the contents of the pill.

"Ok…." Zac mused, obviously highly confused as they walked in. "So… what is it that we're supposed to see?"

Rose rolled her eyes, before picking up the paper and handing it to Wren. "Here, read the pill's results."

Wren's eyes scanned over the paper, before growing wide. He snapped his head up so he was looking at Rose. "You're kidding." he breathed.

The wavy haired girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, this is bad." Wren gasped-something that was hardly _ever _heard from him. "This is really bad."

"What?" Owen asked, looking over the Goth's shoulder. He tried to read what was on it, but hardly any of it made any sense. It seemed to be a bunch of chemical formulas, but he couldn't make any of it. Damn, he really should've stayed in school, like Rose. "What does it mean."

"The chemical combinations in the pill are highly unstable." Rose whispered, "But, if mixed properly, they have the power to influence the mind."

Angela shook her head slightly, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning that Jonsey has complete and utter control over Kei's mind."

**_Teen_Titans_**

Kirsten swung her legs off the top of the sign that was right across the street from the building she'd set on fire. She sat there, watching the bright orange flames rising to the sky with guilt coursing through her. No one had been in the building-it had been more to get attention than anything else, but still. The amount of money it would take to rebuild it would be tremendous.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Jonsey asked, leaning over her so that his breath was right next to her ear.

Kirsten shuttered slightly before turning away from the bright orange light. "Do you think they'll come?" she asked, pretending that that was the only thing that was on her mind.

Jonsey chuckled, "Of course they will. They wouldn't dream of missing out on the one fight _I _get to attend."

The blonde boy had been more than upset about having to stay in the shadows for the last two fights. That night, he decided that he would join them, hoping that with him, they'd be able to do more than just intimidate the team.

That made Kirsten nervous, because she'd been hoping to ask exactly _what _had been in those pills. She hadn't taken one since-the one that Jonsey gave her before they left, she'd stashed under her mattress when he wasn't looking. She wasn't going to take another one until she was sure that it was safe.

"I hope so." she whispered, before looking back out at the burning building.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Veronica rolled her eyes, as she examined her nails. "If they come they come. If they don't than they don't. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"True, but I agree with Ren." Cody said, as he stretched his back. "I've been dieing for another fight for a while, now. I need to get some exercise in."

"You're both idiots." Veroica grumbled.

"Quiet." Jonsey held out his hands to silence the two blondes before smirking down at the street where six dim figures could be seen. "We have company."

**_Teen_Titans_**

Owen glared down the street they were on. They'd just gotten a distress signal saying that someone had burned down a building down town. Normally, they wouldn't go unless there were people still inside-hey! Firemen needed jobs, too!-but, there was a good chance that Kirsten was involved in this, so they couldn't pass it up.

"There's no sign of any of them, Rose." Angela mused, as she glanced up in the air.

Rose glared at nothing in particular before whipping her head around. "Wren, do you sense anything?"

Wren shook his head. "Not a trace. But, it is possible that Jonsey is pulling some sort of trick."

"Or that their not here." A.J. grumbled.

"No, I'm sure that their here." Rose shot back. "They have to be."

Right as she finished that sentence, four figures fell from the sky, landing right in front of them. Kirsten, Jonsey and the two blondes from the last two times.

"Good thing you showed up." the blonde girl smirked, "Ren was beginning to worry. She just can't wait to kill you."

Everyone glared at the blonde before turning to Jonsey.

"We know what you're up to, Jonsey!" Zac cried, clenching his hands into fists. "We want our friend back, now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jonsey asked, feigning innocence-and damn, he was a good actor.

"Like hell you don't!" A.J. yelled, "We know all about those pills you're forcing her to take! You're brainwashing her!"

Kirsten's eyes grew wide and Jonsey's narrowed. He grabbed a hold of her, before backing away.

"I see I've gone too long without giving her a pill." he snarled, as he tightened his grip on her. "I should've known better. But, I wonder, just how did you find out?"

"Kirsten sent us one!" Rose said, "It wasn't that hard to figure out from there!"

"That's right!" Owen put in. "And now that she knows, she won't take the pill, anymore which means you have no control over her! So, give her back to us-_now!"_

Jonsey chuckled at that. "Oh, really? Is that what you poor saps think? That I now have no power over her?" he chuckled darkly before turning to Kirsten. "Ren," he whispered in her ear. Kirsten's eyes immediately glazed over as he let go of her. "Kill them."

Kirsten moved forward, quick as a bolt. She was so fast that Owen couldn't see her-unfortunately, though, he was the closest to her. He felt a tearing pain sear through his chest-red hot as if someone was cutting him with a red hot iron.

He glanced down to see Kirsten with her hand deep inside his chest-her eyes as glazed over and emotionless as ever. Owen gasped, as she pulled her hand out, the blue spikes that extended from her fingernails fading.

Owen stumbled back, Zac and Wren catching him before he fell. His chest was in immense pain and every breath was becoming a struggle.

He cracked one eye open just enough to see Kirsten fly back over to Jonsey, and him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The pill hasn't worn off that much." Jonsey mused, stroking her hair, before turning to smirk evilly at them. "It doesn't matter _how _long it's been since she's taken the last one. Now that the drug is in her system, I not only have complete control of her mind, but her body, as well." he then chuckled darkly. "Give up, Titans. You're never getting her back."

And with that, the four of them disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: (crying) We'll never finish the brochure on time….<strong>

**BeBe: Oh, stop being such a goodytwoshoes. We're going, now, see? Anywayz, review!**


End file.
